Episode 25 of 33: Our Town, Part II
by Ladydragon Guinevere
Summary: “Jordan Catalano is sitting on his bed, almost totally naked, and ready for me. He is so freaking beautiful, it hurts to look at him!” Our Town, Part II: And... Action!


_A/N: Unbeta'd again, I'll replace it as soon as possible!_

**Episode 25:**** Our Town, Part II: And… Action! **

[School, night of the play, in the audience]

Angela takes back her seat in the audience, next to her family. A few moments afterwards, the curtains rise. The audience applauds, cheers and whistles. Angela can clearly hear "_Go Rayanne_!" coming somewhere from the audience.

_Angela VO: "I __know the person shouting out 'Go Rayanne!' is Amber, and I have to laugh at it. Rayanne's mom is very supportive of her, though I'm not sure it's all that healthy to be your daughter's closest friend instead of being her *mom*. I can't imagine my mother acting like that, and I am not sure I would want her to, actually. It's kind of embarrassing, really."_

The audience falls silent when a storyteller comes up the stage, followed by a spotlight. He shares his story with the audience about the first act and characters. There are a few painted trees to be seen in the background, and the backdrop of a small town.

Dressed in her mini-dress, Rayanne walks up the stage, causing audience to hum and buzz. The spotlight gets fixed on Rayanne who seems very fragile up there. It's like she's a 1930's rock-chick; she seems so out of place. Seemingly willing to run away, she looks around; the despair is radiating from her face. After turning her head to look behind the scenes, she gazes into the audience again. It looks like she's slowly regaining herself again.

"My, isn't the moonlight terrible?" After Rayanne recites her first line, she loses herself in her part completely. While she continues her monologue, the audience seems to hold its breath. They are clearly moved.

Angela is feeling overwhelmed by Rayanne's acting again, she's saying everything like it's straight from her heart.

Meanwhile Brian takes pictures from the actors from different angles. He sees Rayanne in a whole different light; she seems so sensitive, so fragile. So human and so warm even. It's like she's speaking to him alone. At times he forgets to take pictures of her because he is being captivated by this wonderful creature up there, it's like he's worked by her magic.

When the final scene has been played, the curtain falls. The audience bursts into applause and gives the actors a standing ovation. The curtains open again, showing the entire cast in a long line. At the end of the line Mr Katimski is standing positively glowing. The audience keeps on applauding and cheering until the curtains drop for the final time. Noisily, the crowd gets up; voices start to hum, feet are shuffling and chairs are screeching.

The curtains at the stage peek, and Rayanne comes running through the gap up the stage, looking around. Spotting her daughter Amber shouts, "Rayanne! I'm coming up there, wait!" Amber runs through the crowd, up the stage and gives her daughter a big hug.

Angela spots Rayanne as well, "Mom, I'm gonna go up there too, you know, to tell Rayanne how great she was."

"Okay honey, we'll wait for you by the doors."

"Okay. See you in a bit." Angela runs up to the stage.

Amber's face is glowing with pride. "You were *so* great up there! You have no idea how proud I am of you! You had me crying like an idiot…"

Holding on to her mother shoulders, Rayanne backs out of their embrace. Looking Amber in the eyes she asks, "You really thought I was good? Really? You're not just like, saying it?"

"Angel, you were really good. You should seriously consider a career in acting. If that's what you want to do, ofcourse."

"You know, maybe I will. I was like, so scared to go up there tonight, but once I had, like, found myself, it felt so good!"

From a short distance Angela watches them, slowly approaching. "Rayanne, you were so good that it like, hurt to look at you!"

"Thanks, Angelica." Rayanne laughs a bit. She wants to hug Angela, but doesn't know if that's okay. Angela stretches out her arms and Rayanne practically *jumps* in Angela's embrace.

"Oh, Angela, it's so good to see you two back together again. I missed you too, you know!" Watching the two girls makes tears well in Amber's eyes.

"Come on, we'll tell Pattycake she can like, go home. I mean, Jordan is coming over soon, isn't he?" Rayanne eyes Angela curiously.

Angela smiles coyly. "Yeah, I told him to come over at around 11 o'clock."

Rayanne's arm is wrapped around Angela as they walk off the stage, through the almost abandoned auditorium. "So, Angelica… are you excited?" She casts Angela a meaningful look.

Angela's voice quivers. "I am like, so nervous, I'm like, trembling all over. My mind is like, repeating this mantra, over and over again: 'Tonight…tonight…tonight'. I have never been more nervous in my life, ever!"

"You'll be fine, don't worry! Heck, even *I* like, suffer from stage-fright! But it ended up cool anyway, so…"

Rayanne and Angela have reached the doors where Patty, Graham and Danielle are waiting.

"Rayanne! You were great! Congratulations!" Patty sounds pleasantly polite.

Graham gives Rayanne a sincerely meant compliment. "You were indeed! I seriously enjoyed the show!"

"Thanks, I mean, I'm a natural, so, what else did you like, expect?"

Angela addresses her mom, "Mom, I'll catch a ride with Rayanne and her mom, so you can go now, if you like."

"Oh… okay, honey. So, have fun tonight you two! And remember what I told you, Angela." Patty arches her eyebrow, while her face stays straight.

Remaining cool, Angela twitches to go. "Yeah mom, I know. Bye dad, bye Danielle. Bye mom." She kisses her mother on the cheek swiftly.

"Bye honey. Have fun you two, and be careful." Graham points at his eldest daughter.

"Bye Angela. Mom, can we go now?" Danielle tugs on her mother's sleeve.

"Oh, you almost forgot your sleeping-bag!" Patty holds out Angela's bag to her.

Rayanne waves at the Chase's. "Later!"

"Thanks mom, bye." While Angela holds on to her bag, she and Rayanne run back to the stage where Amber is still sitting down, like she is absorbing the atmosphere.

In the meantime, Rickie has joined her. "Rayanne! I just knew you could do it! I'm so proud!" He gives her a hug.

"Gotta hand it to you, Rickie, you've been like, a great help. I couldn't have done it without you!"

Rickie refuses to take credit for everything. "Well, umm, I just like, helped you out a little, but hey, you did it, all by yourself!"

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Proudly, Rayanne smiles, feeling happy she pulled it off; the singer-in-a-band-thing turned out to be *quite* the fiasco, so she had her worries...

Rickie bares his teeth in a silly grin. "Oh! I umm, took the liberty of like, inviting Corey over to your party tonight, is that like, okay? He's waiting backstage for us. He's even like, promised to give us a lift! No offence, Amber."

"The more, the merrier! I'm pretty sure Tino like, won't show up anyway, so. You okay with it, Amber?" Rayanne's mood is becoming more and more festive by the minute.

Amber reacts okay. "I'm fine with it, angel. As long as it won't be anything like the *other* party, I'm fine with it. And Rickie, non offence taken! So, I guess that means I can go home now? The two of you are coming over later, with Corey?"

"Yeah, you can like, go now! So like, see you at home, Amber!" Rayanne gives Amber a quick hug and kiss.

"Okay, see you later! Don't be *too* long! Oh, and Angela? Good luck, angel." Winking at Angela, Amber walks away.

"Thanks, Amber. I guess." Angela's cheeks flush instantly.

"So, let's go find Corey then!" Restlessly, Rickie is pacing around.

Rayanne pulls Rickie back on his sleeve. "Wait! Angela, are you coming with us, or?"

"What time is it?" Angela looks at a clock in the auditorium. "Oh, it's almost eleven. Jordan would pick me up around this time, so I have to go. Rayanne, I'm really sorry again, for not coming to your party. Have fun, you guys!"

"No sweat! Have fun Angelica, and be safe…" Grabbing hold of Rickie's arm again, Rayanne whisks him away.

Barely finding the time to wish Angela luck, Rickie looks over his shoulder at her. "Yeah, have a terrific night, and be careful."

"Thanks. So… I guess I should be going then." Angela hesitates.

"Don't worry, Angela. You'll be fine…" Rickie releases himself from Rayanne's grasp, walks over to Angela and rubs her arm.

"I hope so…" While Angela walks away, Rickie and Rayanne run backstage.

[Outside, Jordan is leaning against his car]

_Angela VO: "Every step I take brings me closer to Jordan Catalano. Just *look* at how incredible he looks! He's made leaning into an art. With every step my heart starts to pound faster. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I'm afraid I will burst if my heart goes any faster. __Right now, I wanna be with Jordan more than I have ever wanted to be in my life. And let me tell you, there have been some intense moments before. I am shaking and trembling so hard I don't think I will be ever be able to stop. Maybe all it takes is for Jordan to hold me, so the feelings will subside." _

Angela smiles at Jordan shyly. "Hey, so, you came."

"Hey you. 'Course I came!" Jordan's eyes are glowing softly.

"Jordan? I really need a hug…"

Wrapping his arms around her, Jordan presses her body tightly against his. One of his hands goes through her hair. Angela looks up at his face and is being sucked into his blue eyes immediately, calming her down, yet nerving her even more. Holding Angela's face up by her chin, Jordan kisses her tenderly, yet intense.

"Let's go…" By speaking in a hoarse voice, Jordan breaks the enchantment. Holding open the door to his car, Angela climbs in. Following her example, Jordan gets in on the other side and they drive away into the night.

[School, backstage]

"Krakow? What are you still doing here?" Rayanne is surprised to find there's anyone left, even more so that it's Brian. "Isn't it *way* past geek-bedtime?"

Not expecting anyone else to be here as well, Brian sighs at Rayanne for disturbing his peace and quiet. "I wasn't finished yet, just ignore me." He continues dryly, "And my parents aren't at home, so no, it's not past geek-bedtime until *I* decide it is, thank you."

"Ignoring you..." Rayanne flutters around the room.

"By the way, you were umm… pretty intense, tonight."

Taken by surprise, Rayanne retorts sarcastically, "Thanks..." Krakow made her a compliment, wow. That must have been like, *so* hard on him!

Congratulating her, Corey walks up to Rayanne. "Rayanne Graff, you were amazing tonight! And thank you, for inviting me to your party!"

Rayanne acts flattered. "Thanks, Corey! Sure, you're welcome like, any time! This party won't be the same without you!"

"Rayanne, I was like, telling Corey, your mom is like, the best!" Sneakily, Rickie's eyes flicker to Corey.

"Yeah, like, tell me something I *don't* know. So, like, when are we leaving?" Rayanne is growing impatient.

"Shouldn't you, like, change your clothes first?" With a raised eyebrow, Rickie eyes Rayanne's wardrobe.

"Oh! Of course! This'll just take a minute." Rayanne starts tugging at her dress and Rickie can see where this is going.

"Rayanne, why don't Corey and I like, wait outside by the car, and we'll meet you there? I'm sure Brian won't mind like going somewhere else for a while so you can undress, right, Brian?" Rickie is doing the best he can to keep Rayanne from flaunting her body at every guy in the room.

"'Course, I'll be on the stage." Brian walks away.

In order to give Rayanne some privacy Rickie and Corey walk outside. Rayanne takes off her dress and puts her own clothes back on, a blue denim mini-skirt and patchwork-blouse. Her flask falls from her coat-pocket when she picks it up, and she takes a few sips. She gathers her stuff and runs out the door into the auditorium, unaware that Brian is watching her from the stage.

Reaching the doors of the auditorium, she tries opening them. "What the --?!"

Pulling and pushing the doors won't open them to her anyway. Dropping her stuff, she attacks the doors more viciously. "This can't be happening!"

Dumbstruck she turns around, facing the stage where she spots Brian all of a sudden. "Krakow? What is up with these doors? Did you lock them?"

From a distance, Brian has been watching Rayanne and walks up to her, calmly. "Do I *look* like I would lock these doors? Do you actually think I like, want to be stuck in here with you, all night? Like, again?!" Brian tugs at the doors and studies the locks.

Covering up her eyes with her hands, Rayanne sighs. "Ugh, don't remind me. This can't be happening again, no way!"

"Well, it is. These freaking doors are locked solid!"

"So, now what? There's no other way out?" Rayanne's eyes search the auditorium.

"We could like, check, but I'm afraid not."

Brian and Rayanne search the auditorium and backstage department for doors. There's one emergency-exit door, but it won't open either.

Rayanne slides down to the floor. "Great. I'm like, stuck in school, again. I'm like, stuck in school with Brian Krakow, like, again. I am absent at my own *freaking* party, and nobody like, knows where I am!"

"Corey and Rickie are still like, waiting for you, aren't they?" Brian looks at her hopefully.

Rayanne jumps up. "Yeah they are! Maybe if we bang the doors really hard, they will hear us!"

Brian answers flatly, "I doubt it. These walls are soundproof."

"This sucks, big time." Rayanne slides down the wall again, plopping down on her butt.

[At Jordan's house]

_Angela VO: "I am __standing inside Jordan Catalano's room, looking around. I have fantasized about this place so many times, that I still can't believe I am finally here! It's everything I expected, but then again, nothing like I expected. The walls are a plain creamy colour, and there are posters up of several old, American cars. There's a desk with a chair, a closet and a three-quarter bed. His guitar is standing in a corner, like he just put it aside. His room is actually kind of neat, not as messy as mine. There aren't many clothes scattered all over the place, for example. _

"_It still feels like I am dreaming and none of this is real. Looking around this room unleashes so many feelings, it's unbelievable. I am shivering all over, but I don't know if that has anything to do with the room-temperature. I feel like being trapped inside the lion's den, like I can't go anywhere. The pressure is so big. Then again, I don't want to go anywhere else. This is right where I want to be, in Jordan Catalano's room, with nobody else but him."_

Walking up to Angela from behind, Jordan's arms wrap around her waist; her back is pressed against his chest, warm and tight. "You okay?"

"Yeah… I think so. It's just, well… I'm very nervous…" Angela smiles while she tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, then closes her eyes at the sensation of Jordan's hot breath in her neck.

"Yeah, me too." Jordan's arms wrap around Angela's body more tightly; his chin rests on her shoulder, his lips press a tiny kiss in her neck.

Angela is taken by surprise by Jordan's honest answer. She never thought he would have been nervous as well. It's not like it's his first time, or anything. And he asked her several times to have sex with him, you just don't *do* that without intention, or do you?

Letting go of Angela, Jordan walks towards his bed, his hand stretching out to get hold of Angela's. Taking his hand, Angela takes a seat next to Jordan, on his bed. The lights are dim, but not so low she can't see him. They turn towards each other and lean in slowly for a kiss. Their lips touch gently at first, exploring, tasting; before their kiss deepens and their tongues join in the passionate game. Jordan's hand caresses Angela's face and slides down into her neck. His lips follow the trail hungrily and leave a tingling sensation all through Angela's body. His hands open up the buttons of her blouse, revealing a black lace bra.

Feeling slightly insecure, Angela looks up at Jordan's face. His eyes devour her body, which makes her feel better instantly. Rather than worrying about the way she looks, she is planning on enjoying this.

Her hands trace the shapes of Jordan's body through his shirt, until they disappear under the soft cotton. His belly feels warm but very firm, and his skin soft. She trails her hands upwards, taking the shirt along with them. She pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it behind him, on the floor. The sight of Jordan Catalano's upper-body is so breathtakingly gorgeous she starts to tremble even more.

[Outside of school, in Corey's car]

"What's taking her so long? She said like, a couple of minutes! Nothing went down, right?" Rickie's getting anxious.

Stretched out in the car-seat, Corey isn't worried at all. "I'm sure she's fine, maybe she like, ran into someone and lost track of time?"

Rickie answers fiercely, "No, Rayanne wouldn't be late for her own party, trust me!"

"Stop worrying, Rickie. She's *fine*!"

"I'm going inside anyway!"

Rickie climbs out of the car and walks up the school steps to the school entrance. Trying to open the doors, he discovers they're locked. "Oh my God! She's locked in! Now what?"

Rickie runs back to Corey's car and tells him Rayanne is locked in. "We should get help! But who has the keys to the school?"

"The genitor maybe? Or the cleaning crew? What time will they be here?"

"We can't wait for them to like, show up! They won't be here until morning! And who knows, it's like, the weekend, so maybe they won't come until Monday morning!" Rickie starts to bite his nails.

"Okay, let's think. Doesn't Mr Katimski have any keys?"

"No, there is only like, a certain amount of teachers who do. Crap. You know, the one person who like, knows every single person with a key to the school, is locked inside that building…" Rickie points towards the school-building. This is so typical of Rayanne!

"Maybe we should go and warn Rayanne's mom first, before she worries. Maybe she'll know what to do?"

"Yes, you're right. Let's go over to Amber, before she starts worrying." Rickie settles his nerves a bit, Rayanne's just locked inside, it's no big deal. She's not in any *real* danger, she'll be fine.

[Chase's house, midnight]

The telephone rings shortly after Patty and Graham have fallen asleep when, awakening them brutally. Patty answers the phone in a groggy voice. "Hello?"

Amber is on the other end of the line. "Patty, it's Amber. I am *so* sorry to disturb you at this hour, but Rayanne hasn't come home yet. You haven't heard from her, have you?"

"Oh my God Amber! No, I haven't heard anything from her, I'm sorry." When she realises something, Patty sits up straight. "I thought Rayanne and Angela were gonna go home with you? Is… is… Angela missing as well?"

After hearing his wife ask that question, Graham sits up straight as well; pressing his ear to the telephone to listen in on the conversation.

Amber tries to sooth Patty. "No, no, don't worry. Angela is just fine. Rickie and Corey were supposed to drive Rayanne home, so I went ahead. Oh, could you hold for a minute? The doorbell is ringing!"

Waiting patiently on the line for the outcome, Patty's mind is working overtime. She hears talking in the background and tries to make out what they're saying. The only words she can decipher are, '_school_' '_keys_' and '_police_'.

"Patty? It's alright. Rayanne has been found, and she's okay. Nothing happened. I am so sorry I had you worried, our girls are okay. Go back to sleep and forget I ever called. Thank you." Before Patty can react, Amber hangs up the phone.

"Oh, okay Amber. Bye now."

Staring at the phone in her hand incredulous, Patty turns to Graham. "Now that was a very strange phone-call. Rayanne wasn't home yet, and now she had suddenly 'been found'. What does *that* mean? And you know what else? She mentioned that Rickie and Corey were supposed to drive Rayanne home, but what about Angela? She never mentioned Angela in there. All she said was that Angela was fine."

Graham frowns. "That Amber had me really worried there! What do you mean; having suspicions again?" Trying to calm her down, his hand caresses his wife's upper-arm.

"I mean, you don't suppose that Angela *isn't* over at Rayanne's or Amber's, but somewhere else? Like, maybe at the police-station or something? I heard her mention the word police…"

"Maybe you're reading too much into this? Amber is like, totally on another planet, if you ask me. Maybe Angela and Rayanne were actually *both* missing, but she didn't want to alarm you yet? And when Rayanne and Angela turned up, it all turned out fine." Graham's mind isn't fully awake anymore, thinking about this doesn't come easy.

"I don't know, Graham. I have a feeling there's *more* to this. Like Amber was hiding something. Just call it maternal instinct, if you like."

"Maybe it was just your imagination. You have never trusted her anyway, so maybe you're looking to *find* something?! Besides, Angela would never lie to us, she's far too smart. Don't worry honey. Just go to sleep. You heard Amber, our girls are fine." Graham turns over and gets cosy again.

"Maybe you're right, maybe you're not."

Lying down, Patty's brain isn't ready to go to sleep at all. Suddenly she recalls something from the drive home; Danielle mentioned she saw Jordan Catalano's car parked by the school, while Angela told her he wasn't gonna be there… What if Angela met up with Jordan, instead of going over to Rayanne's?

[School, backstage]

Rayanne is beginning to get kinda wasted. "So, Krakow, want a sip?" She holds up her flask in front of Brian's face.

Brian politely declines her offer. "No, thank you."

"Oh, come on, don't be so uptight all the time! Live a little!" Rayanne's voice sounds slow.

Hesitating, Brian comes to the conclusion he doesn't have anything to lose. He grabs hold of the flask and pours some of its contents down his throat. When he experiences the burning sensation in his throat, he coughs instantly.

"Wow, slow down, cowboy! First time, ey?" Rayanne takes back the flask and drinks some more.

"I have had liquor before, thank you very much!"

"One sip o' beer doesn't count, Krakow!"

Grabbing the flask from Rayanne's hand, Brian gushes down some more of the amber-coloured liquid. "Good stuff."

After wiping off his mouth he continues, "You know, Rayanne, you were like, really great up there, tonight."

His brain is beginning to feel comfortably numb, and he kind of loses control over his speech. It feels good to feel so vague, but it's scary at the same time. He is used to be in control with each and every situation. Well, scientific situations obviously, *not* girl-related situations.

"I know…" Rayanne bursts into laughter, Brian laughs along with her.

"I don't think I've ever seen you laugh, Krakow!"

"I don't know… I guess so. My life isn't all that funny…" Brian bursts into laughter again.

Rayanne laughs with him. "Yeah, I guess, like, you're right! I mean, you're in lovvve with *Angela* and she just like, ignores you and shacks Jordan Catalano instead! But hey, so did I. Ooops!" Rayanne slaps her hand over her mouth.

"How can you say --? Don't you have a *heart*? I mean, aren't you like, sorry?"

Rayanne is very serious all of a sudden. "Sure I am, Krakow, like, every minute of the day, every second even! Every time I look at myself in the mirror I like, wonder, if it's all worth it, you know? I stare at the razor in my hand, and wonder if I should slit my wrists to ease the pain…"

"Are you serious about this?"

Rayanne continues slightly dramatic, "Would I lie to you, Krakow?"

"Yeah, only like, all the time."

Rayanne laughs out loud. "Okay, busted! You didn't like, actually think I want to commit suicide, did you?"

"With you, you never know. Really. I mean, maybe you should like call some Teen Help Line if you have these serious issues."

Rayanne looks at him with disgust. "Teen Help Line? And then what, like, talk to a girl named Jade and pour out my heart to a stranger? Jeez, if anything will like, get me suicidal, it's *that*, Steverino..."

Brian falls silent for a moment. His brain isn't working as fast as usual, but it's beginning to dawn. "What did you just call me?"

"Steverino! Hi, I'm Jade!" Rayanne holds out her hand to make Brian's acquaintance.

"*You* took my call that night? You, of all people?"

"So? I can like, listen too, you know! It was my first time though, so, how did I do?"

"How did you *do*? Someone calls you, telling you they like, feel lonely, and you turn it into a sex-call!"

"So? Why do you think whores exist? For you lonely guys out there…"

"You are un-believable, you know that?!" Brian turns his face away from hers; he can't look at her anymore.

Rayanne takes another sip and continues, "I know, I've heard it before."

"So, were you *really* naked then?" Brian has to know, even if it means suicide. He glances at her quickly again.

Rayanne raises her eyebrow. "What do you think, Krakow?"

"Like I said before, with you, you never know…" Brian looks down at his shoes.

"Did you want me to be *naked* then?"

"I'm a teenage boy, what do you think?!" Brian fixes his eyes onto hers.

"Ah, so you *have* been checking out my legs! Admit it, Krakow, admit it!" Jumping up, Rayanne twists Brian's arm on his back.

"Okay, okay! I admit it!"

Rayanne whispers in his ear, "So, you wanna *feel* my legs too, do you?"

Brian flushes and stutters, "Stop-stop playing me, Rayanne!"

"Who says I'm playing, Krakow? Just feel my leg, feel how smooth it is…You know you want to…"

Rayanne grabs hold of Brian's hand and places it on her ankle. Her hand on top of Brian's guides its direction; all the way from her ankle, over her shin, her knee, right up until her thigh.

Brian can't swallow, or breathe. His eyes are fixated on his hand, guided by Rayanne's hand; and the silky, naked flesh he feels. "Oh my-my G-g-god…"

"Ready for some more action, Krakow?"

Slowly, Rayanne unbuttons every button of her blouse, showing more skin by the inch; while Brian's eyes follow each tiny movement of her fingers, drinking in the sight of her creamy skin. His mouth won't seem to shut anymore and his eyes don't blink, worried they might miss some little detail.

Totally unaware of the world around them, both of them startle when they hear footsteps enter. Rayanne pushes Brian away from her, and quickly buttons up her blouse. Right after finishing up the last button, somebody walks in the room.

An older police-officer addresses them. "Good evening kids, are you ready to go home?"

Gathering her stuff, Rayanne gets up quickly to run towards the police-officer. She wraps her arms around him and pouts her lips when she speaks. "Thank you so much for coming to rescue me! I was trapped in here with *him*!" She sends Brian a filthy stare, before she continues, "And worst of all, I was missing out on my own party!"

The police-man says, "There, there, miss, it's alright now. Let's get you back home." Pushing Rayanne off him, gently, he turns his head towards Brian. "Son, are you alright? Are you coming along?"

Looking around to make sure he has got all of his equipment, Brian walks towards the police-man. "I'm coming. Thank you, for *saving* me."

Disappointed, Brian looks at Rayanne. She just hisses at him, "*One* word about what happened tonight, and you're dead, Krakow!"

Depressed Brian thinks it's like nothing ever happened, even though she acted *so* different tonight. It's like she has two personalities! Well, no matter what she says, or how she acts, he'll always have the memory of this wonderful experience. He grins from ear to ear when he thinks back.

[Jordan's place]

Already having unhooked Angela's bra, Jordan is devoting his full attention to her small, perfect breasts. His tongue traces over her breasts and draws circles around her nipple. The feeling is so agonizing sweet it *hurts*. Angela knows she's ready, so her hands wander down over Jordan's belly, her fingers linger above his belt. Looking up at him, she unbuckles his belt. One by one she slips the buttons of his fly from their holes, and allows her hand to explore underneath the denim. When her fingers touch him there, Jordan moans. She never imagined it would feel anything like this and it turns her on beyond believe to feel his arousal.

"Jordan, is it okay if I take your pants off?" Angela sounds hoarse, she wants to see him naked, *now*.

"You don't like, have to ask me, you know…"

"I know, I mean, I didn't think you'd mind, but…" Her hands grab hold of the firm denim and try to lower Jordan's pants. Jordan lifts up slightly to give her the necessary room. Angela giggles because of all the excitement. His pants are stuck on his ankles and she yanks them off, determined.

_Angela VO: "Jordan Catalano is sitting on his bed, almost totally naked, and ready for me. I think I'm gonna die with excitement… He is so freaking beautiful, it hurts to look at him!"_

"Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?" Angela's mouth feels dry when she speaks, while her eyes take in the sight of his beautiful, almost naked body.

"Thanks." Jordan smiles coyly, and tucks his hair behind his ears in a nervous gesture. "You too, like, beautiful, I mean."

Out of embarrassment, Angela takes off her skirt and panties rather quickly, turning down the sheets swiftly. Fully naked, she slips herself into the bed, just behind Jordan, asking him, "Come lie with me, Jordan?" One hand is supporting her head; the other one pats on the bed, right next to her.

"Are you like, sure… about this?"

Nodding at him, Angela displays a dreamy smile. Oh yeah, she's ready for him…

Jordan gets up, and gets a condom from his desk-drawer. Right in front of Angela he lowers his tight boxers; giving her a full, good view of his… erection. Angela bites her lower lip to restrain herself.

_Angela VO: "I have__ never actually seen an erection before; well, I've seen pictures of it, but nothing prepared me for this. It looks kinda funny, but also, it looks… big! Is Jordan like, absolutely *sure* it will fit inside of me? I'm beginning to get slightly worried that maybe this will hurt after all..."_

Jordan steps into the bed next to Angela, who is all nerves. They start to explore each other's bodies further as the night falls. Jordan gives Angela his full attention, and Angela is eagerly exploring every inch of Jordan's body; before they slowly become one. It's more beautiful than she had ever dared to dream. Jordan is displaying a tenderness she never expected him to have, and more patience than she had given him credit for. They fall asleep in each other's arms afterwards, totally exhausted, but immensely happy.

**To be continued…**


End file.
